


Happy Birthday Ray

by innusiq



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-16
Updated: 2000-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innusiq/pseuds/innusiq
Summary: It's Ray's Birthday and there is a surprise waiting for him.    "





	Happy Birthday Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Happy Birthday Ray

## Happy Birthday Ray

by Innusiq

Author's disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like taking them out and manipulating their lives for a spell. I return them unharmed ever time, I swear. 

* * *

Rating: PG  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Archive: Yes please, thank you kindly. This will be uploaded to the Hexwood Archive. 

This was inspired by a greeting card (featured in this piece of fiction) I picked up at a local card shop. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to use it and it fit so well with this couple. 

Happy Birthday Ray  
by: Jenny Hill 

Ray entered the building happily and continued on his way towards the door that he knew lead to the total release of all his anger, stress and aggravation that seemed to accumulate in a days work or at least a normal day's work at Chicago's 27th precinct. It had been one of those days that he knew, the minute he walked into the squad room, it was going to be a bad day. 

The day began with a case that had no leads and no leads were going to be found since the Mountie's presence that morning was required at the Canadian Consulate for some official reason or other that Ray chose to ignore hearing about that morning. Ray had other things on his mind. Since the Mountie wouldn't be available the entire day, Ray put the case on one of his many "back burners," on hold, until he could get his unofficial partner's input. 

That case put aside, Ray was paperwork bound for the remainder of the day and seeing he wasn't computer oriented and his typing skills lacked accuracy and knowledge of the "home row," it had proved to be a very long and trying day. By the time he made it through half of the cases that needed written up (and half a bottle of white out), it was way past his lunch time so the detective decided to continue on without a break and without lunch. He didn't even mind that no one at the precinct seemed to remember that today was his birthday. 

Okay, so the day didn't start with just that one case. It began a few hours earlier at his home with the rest of the Vecchio family, blood and marriage related. They at least remembered his birthday but what good devoted family wouldn't remember the birthday of another loved family member? 

So, Ray's day began with kisses and hugs and well wishes from his mother, sisters, brother-in-laws and his nieces and nephews. Even though it was a milestone birthday, 40 years, Ray was happier than he had ever been. It may not have been the normal reaction that was expected when a person reached that bleak age marker but Ray hand many reasons to be happy. 

He had a wonderful and loving family that never seemed to stop growing. His eldest sister, Maria, had just had another baby the previous month, bringing her troupe total to six and his youngest sister Francesca was expecting her second. Not only were there new nieces and nephews living under his roof for him to love and care for but there was an addition that even took him by surprise. That addition was a Mountie. 

He never expected them to start dating let alone get married but their romance had began just before he returned from his undercover assignment in Las Vegas and it took them all by surprise, even the happy couple. Their wedding, a year later, was the reason Ray had returned from his retreat to Florida. It was also the reason Stan and Fraser returned from their own retreat to the Territories. 

Although Turnbull could be quite annoying in his simplicity, he was a big family man and he became loveable in a little brother way. Plus, Ray could see that he loved his sister very much and was devoted to her. Turnbull was family now and Ray would do anything for him just as he would do anything for his blood related family. 

Ray was also happy to be home in Chicago, where he belonged. Even though he had been home for two years now, it was still a blessing to him that he found his way back. The year spent in Las Vegas left him drained emotionally and physically. When he returned from the assignment, he couldn't handle Chicago, his work or even his own family. Who he had been pretending to be was still coursing through his veins and he couldn't expose that side of himself to his family or friends. Florida was the best remedy he could come up with. It was a destination he had longed to reach. What better time or reason to go than for some serious rest and relaxation and deep down soul searching and cleansing. 

Ray was happy for another reason as well. He was no longer alone. All these years since his divorce spent searching for his match, his soul mate and that person ended up being right under his nose. It's not like he was totally alone before meeting this person. He did have his family and friends and co-workers but now he had a person he could confide his deepest secrets and thoughts to. He had a person who would understand him and accept him for who he was. He had a lover who loved him unconditionally, as it should always be. 

They had been friends or better yet, best friends for over three years before either of them realized what was really going on between them. Why neither of them didn't or couldn't see the change their relationship was taking was beyond Ray but he was happy where that trail lead. This was the most content he had felt in a very long time. 

Ray smiled at that thought as he stopped outside Fraser's apartment door and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a card. Even Fraser couldn't forget this day was his birthday. Reading the card again, making it he knew not what number of time in doing so made Ray's grin even wider. He was always amazed at how much Fraser had changed since their first meeting. The card in hand made that point clearer than ever. The card read as follows: 

**cover**  
"On Your Birthday 

The minute you walk in the door,  
I am going to throw myself  
into your arms  
and kiss your whole face  
until we both fall on the floor. 

Then I will rip your clothes off  
with my teeth  
and lick your whole body . . .   
PHEW! Just the thought   
leaves me panting breathlessly!" 

**inside** 

"Love, the Dog." 

Although, for their own special scenario, the word dog had been scratched out and "wolf" was written above. Ray laughed every time he read the card that day and most of the people at work just looked at him each time like he was losing his mind. They never did figure out it was his birthday. Ray returned the card to his coat pocket and proceeded to open the door that was always unlocked. 

Upon entering the spartan apartment in which you would think a detective of his stature would be able to notice anything out of the ordinary, Ray was promptly attacked and knocked to the ground. "Hey . . . oompff." Ray was down for the count. 

His attacker lovingly and excitedly began lavishing Ray with kisses. "Hey, watch the drooling!" Ray exclaimed to no avail. "This suit is new and wasn't cheap!" 

His excited greeter was licking and smelling and nipping every inch of Ray as possible and when that wasn't enough, clothes started being removed . . . forcefully. "Hey, watch it . . . that's Armani!" Ray exclaimed as he heard the stitches of his suit jacket being ripped beyond his control. His clothes were never entirely taken off, just pulled and pushed to expose more skin to be licked and investigated. At one point, Ray was certain he heard buttons bouncing off the wall, the floor and the door. "There's another suit the garbage man is gonna be happy to see." 

Once his assailant was satisfied, or at least he thought he was satisfied, Ray looked up to see a wolfish grin appear through panting lips. "I can't believe you just did that. I thought the card was a joke? How am I gonna explain this to Ma?" The wolfish grin disappeared into an admiring gaze and the breathing returned to a normal rate. "Are you finished now?" 

The head ducked down for one last lick up Ray's chest and that gesture received a small giggle from the detective when a nose nuzzled up against Ray's ear. "I think I am finished Ray, although there is quite a bit more territory that needs investigating but I'm satisfied for now. Happy Birthday Ray," Fraser said as he draped himself over his lover's body, resting his head on Ray's chest just below his chin. 

Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser and laughed. "Thanks Benny . . . I have to say this will be one of the more memorable Birthdays in my book." 

"I'm truly sorry about the suit Ray," Fraser said without looking up at his lover. 

"Ah Benny," Ray began, "I think this time, it was a suitable sacrifice . . . just don't go thinking you can do this all the time, okay?" 

"Yes Ray." 

"Good, now let's talk about that other 'territory' that needs exploring . . ." 

The End. 


End file.
